Misconceptions and Misdirections
by PrincessAnjuli
Summary: Widowed by the war in Iraq Annie becomes lonely and vunerable. She falls in love with Mr.Wrong,very wrong, and he's got plans for both her and her three children. Who will save her from despair? read on to find out!
1. Flanders Drive

Radio Announcer " It's going to be another sunny day in sunny California. Up next we have a request going out to Andrea from Paul 'I know you'll love this one' A million ways by Will Downing, enjoy"

Singer, "A million ways to please a woman, a million ways to please a woman…."

Annie and her three children, aged 12,15 and 16, were in a rush to get out of the house and to get to the airport on time. Annie was a middle-aged woman widowed by the war in Iraq. Her late husband Kevin had been sent to head a very small strike team in Iraq in '06 and he only lasted there for about six months, which was pretty good for his first time leading a mission, his team was seizing a warehouse where the Al Queda had been keeping several freelance American journalists hostage when one of the lesser experienced and not so intelligent members of the team made a fatal mistake, he had seen a very mysterious black box set in the middle of the room and his first instinct was to open it and before he knew, he, the rest of the crew, all of the hostages and the very hypocrites themselves were blown into pieces.

When Annie had heard of the accident she did not quite react as one would expect a woman who was madly in love to when she hears of the death of the one she loves. One would probably expect her to break down in tears and crawl into a very deep dark hole but not Annie, instead, she simply replied, 'ok'. When she had returned to her room, though, by the time she was through her husband's pillow appeared to have had been soaked by a bucketful of water.

Annie turned off the radio as the song had brought back memories of the early years of her marriage.

Annie sighed a breath off relief as she was just about ready to go; she checked all of the windows and all of the doors, as the neighbourhood was well known for burglaries. When she was sure things were in place she called for the kids, 'Allison! Marilyn! Shawn! It's time to go!'

The three children filed downstairs and headed to the car, each carrying a suitcase and a small carry-on. Annie punched in the security code; the anniversary of her and Kevin's getting together, a thing no one knew for sure. It beeped signifying that the code was right and that the house was secured. Annie sighed and then closed the door, something just did not feel right. She then proceeded to the front of the house.

Annie hit the button on the car key that had the symbol resembling an opened lock. The lights of the emperial green Chevrolet Optra L.T flickered on and off and the trunk popped open. The four threw their eight pieces of luggage in the very spacious trunk. They then proceeded to enter the car, Allison and Annie in the front and Marilyn and Shawn in the back. Allison had turned 16 well over six months ago but had not yet learned to drive, Annie thought that she did not need the distraction and had promised her that she would learn next summer.

Annie backed out of the driveway onto Flanders Drive. Flanders Drive was lined with well-manicured lawns and many trees. There were too many trees really, which often aided the many burglaries that occurred. Other than that it was a nice place to live and to raise a family, which is why Kevin and Annie had chosen to live there. The neighbourhood was also pretty wealthy, almost everyone had their little cozy cottage in the country to brag about.

Annie and Kevin did not see the need to have a cottage even though they could more than afford it. They thought that if they felt the need for some country they'd just go visit Kevin's or Annie's parents or both as they lived next door to each other.

"Mom why does that fellow whom you call your boyfriend have to come with us to Barbados", inquired Allison "This was supposed to be us fulfilling one of dad's dreams, I really do not see why that thing has to come"

Annie sighed, " His name is Dennis, as you already know Allison. I swear to you next time you talk to me like that I'll take away your laptop, mp3 and whatever else it is you got." Allison scowled, " Now as I have told you time and time before Dennis has been to Barbados many times before and he knows the island well. He is like our tour guide…"

"But mum you know how much I like exploring new territory and how much I LOVE to get my hands on a map and go places I've never been before. You also know that I hardly ever get lost and I really don't trust him, he's just got these bad vibes mummy. You know I'm hardly ever wrong about things like that" Allison interrupted

"Well if it makes you feel any better he's not staying in the same room as us furthermore the same wing of the hotel," replied Annie "the important thing is that you have fun," Annie sighed once more "Do it for your father at least, please."

Allison rolled her eyes.

Annie and Dennis had met at one of the many cocktail parties she usually went to on Friday nights. Dennis had slowly won his way into Annie's heart with sweet talk and expensive gifts. At that time Annie was coping with the loss of her life long sweetheart Kevin. Allison knew of this and this had brought about her suspicions.


	2. Cadbury Drive

Annie made a right onto Cadbury Avenue, which was quite a contrast to Flanders Drive with lawns overrun with weeds, old and unused cars here and there and many of the houses were in the dire need of repairs. Dennis lived at the end of the avenue, his house was small and also needed painting but at least his lawn was somewhat well manicured. His excuse for not painting the house was that he did not have the time. Dennis had said that he was an architect, which kind of makes sense, an architect could be too busy building other people's homes and not his. Annie never understood why that neighbourhood though but she had only known him for seven months.

Kevin on the other hand was a member of a special unit of the CIA that dealt with drug trafficking, human trafficking and even overseas hostage situations involving American citizens. Annie had suspected that the lesser-experienced member was the one named Darrel who Kevin had often said lacked some sense but he had hired him because he was good at negotiating and he was also quite agile and had a lot of experience out in the field, apparently not enough though. He also was the kind of person who one does not want to mess with which especially helped in interrogations.

Annie pulled up in front of Dennis' and honked twice. She sighed once more. Now that she had seen the neighbourhood by day she now began to wonder about Dennis. Why did she even let it get this far? She was glad that at least they had not gone too too far. She also began to wonder if Allison was on to something. She noticed how edgy Allison was. Allison kept looking from mirror to mirror as if she was an officer on a stake out or as if she was being followed by a suspicious vehicle. At every noise she heard she jumped. Annie felt really badly for her, she wished that she did not have to bring her in this kind of neighbourhood.

Dennis came out of his house carrying three pieces of luggage, not even Annie, a fashion fanatic had packed that much. He had looked really funny trying to carry the three suitcases, especially the hot pink one and he was trying to drag all three at once to boot. Annie popped the trunk and motioned for Allison to get in the back. Allison did not care so long as Dennis stayed away from Marilyn and Shawn. Dennis shut the trunk and hopped in the front.

"Trying to show off your manliness huh?" joked Annie.

Dennis flexed his muscles and Annie and Shawn giggled. Allison did not though she was curious as to what was in those suitcases and for the first time she noticed the tattoos on his biceps. During the last few days of school at her high school she had attended seminars which dealt with gangs and violence. She had been shown some of the symbols of the more active gangs in the little town of Lynx. Allison had inherited her father's passion for crime fighting. She was sure that she had seen that symbol before but she dismissed the thought as she figured her mother was smarter than that.

Annie started the engine and drove off. A few seconds later the Optra's engine began to splutter and the car slowed and eventually came to a stop.

" Shit! Sorry kids, I just can't bloody well believe it." Annie popped open the bonnet and hopped out the car slamming the door behind her. "Sorry again, but I got this car serviced Tuesday. What day is it?"

"Thursday." replied Dennis.

"Right, that was two days ago. I don't understand it, every time I buy a car be it a Toyota, Hyundai, Suzuki even a bloody well Mercedes, some shit always happens to it.'

Dennis inspected the engine and found something…it had a spotted surface…he took it out. It was a harmless baby snake. Annie shrieked, yes she was a country girl but she had always feared snakes. Three decades back, she and her older brother were taking a walk in the woods when a poisonous snake bit him; it had slipped off into the bushes not giving them a chance to identify it. Her brother Andre was too weak to go back home as the poison had weakened him. Annie ran back to her folks as quickly as she could and as her dad was a doctor there was no need to call one. She, her father and her mother ran as quickly as they could to where Andre lay but when they had gotten there he had succumbed to the poisonous venom. From that day on Annie had this terrible fear of snakes venom or no venom.

" Happens around here all the time. It probably got in the engine while you were waiting on me." Dennis informed her.

"Oh! I thought I had seen something in the road." Marilyn said excitedly. Almost every time she had opened her mouth to speak what ever came out was said in a very excited manner. Annie remembered that Kevin was once like that.

"Start her up!" shouted Dennis " She should be working"

Annie did as he asked, she always did as she had felt obliged to him as he had helped her through a very tough time in her life. The engine started up as normal and Dennis shut the bonnet. Annie told him that he should drive, as she was still a bit shuck up by the snake. He did as she asked and they drove off.


	3. LCIA: Lynx City International Airport

Dennis was a pretty good driver and he had entered several racing competitions, the highest he had ever placed was 2nd ,but, that was only video games and they had really gotten to his head. For the entire drive Annie, Allison, Marilyn and Shawn had to be holding on to their seats as he zipped through lanes, raced down freeways and turned corners as wildly as one possibly could. Annie had regretted even suggesting that he should drive and had wondered why was it that the cops had never caught him or why he had never been in an accident. She figured that the answer to the latter was that he really knew what he was doing. But boy was that the scariest ride in a car she ever had and you could not even carry on a conversation; your voice was all wobbly. But they arrived at the Lynx City International Airport right on time and in one piece.

When Dennis had slowed down enough when he was looking for a parking space Annie had to ask him a question. "Why is it that when I screamed you never asked me if I was okay? It's like you just didn't care."

"Yes why?" Allison rudely asked. Annie gave her a cold stare, "You can't blame me for caring about the greatest Mom in the world now, can yuh?"

"I guess you're right but still that was uncalled for. Don't do it again or I swear to god…"

"I'll take away your laptop, mp3 and whatever else it is you got." Allison finished her sentence.

"Yes you FINALLY got it"

"Had it every since, mother." Allison said in an as-matter-a-fact manner.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Now to answer your question Lizzy." Dennis interrupted.

"Yes finally and who the hell do you think you are calling my mom Liz…" screamed Allison.

"You shut your fat mouth up!" shouted Annie.

"As I was saying… Yes why did you scream?" Dennis asked giving her an 'innocent' smile. Annie told him about her brother. "Awww I'm sorry too hear. I didn't know you had a brother why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I don't really like to talk…" Annie began to cry. Just then Dennis had found a parking space and he easily fit the car in. He then held her in his arms.

" How old was he then?"

"He was 15, his birthday was to be the day after, poor Andre, he had been wanting so badly to turn 16 and he never got the chance." Annie said trying to hold back her tears.

"How old were you then?"

"I was eight…." Annie started to cry bitterly.

"Awww it's okay, it's okay to cry, and you know I can tell just how close the two of you were."

"I want him back! I want him back! Andre!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Annie. Tears began to fill everyone else's eyes. Someone tapped on the window:

"Is everything all right Miss?" asked a security guard.

Composing herself she said yes and explained what had happen to the guard. The guard said that he was sorry to hear and continued to patrol the car park.

"Sorry about that kids, Dennis" Annie apologized.

" Awww its okay mom." Marilyn said stroking her mother's hair.

"We know exactly how much you love your brother and it's okay if you cry." Allison assured her. Shawn gave his mother a kiss and she smiled, her kids always knew just what to do. Annie got out the car and Dennis popped the trunk. Everyone else got out and locked up the car and they took out their suitcases and headed to the check-in counter. They checked in and settled in the departure lounge.

"Dennis Haynes, please report to the security area." said a woman over the PA system.

"I'll be back shortly." Dennis assured Annie and he kissed her hand.

"Okay."

Allison followed him with her eyes; he had his head held down and his hand on his side.

***********************************************

Dennis arrived at the security area and was led into a room behind the counter.

"Do you have something to say before we start?" the officer in charge asked.

"No nothing at all."

"I see." the officer replied stroking his goatee "As you darn well know we found some particulars in one of your suitcases."

" MY suitcase? That aint my suitcase. What suitcase are you talking about?"

" The hot pink one."

" Hot pink?? What the hell would a strapping man like me want with a hot pink suitcase uh? Give me one darn good reason?"

" That's what I'm trying to find out, you tell me. Now who are you working for…" Dennis moved to his side and held the gun to his head and cocked it.

"Now you are going to walk back out there as if NOTHING happened at all and you are going to tell them that it was all a mistake."

"Over my dead body!"

"I just might" Dennis pushed the gun further into his hair. " Either you die and your family is left in the dark or you walk out there and do as I say."

"NO!" Dennis pushed the gun deeper and began to pull the trigger. "OKAY! OKAY!"

" Now if you so much as give me away,you WILL die! UNDERSTAND WHAT I TELL YOU?" the officer swallowed and nodded. "Good."

The officer got up and proceeded to leave with Dennis right behind him with the gun in his back.

" It was a misunderstanding, every thing, is okay!" the officer swallowed again. " Clear the suitcase." Dennis waved at Annie to signal that every thing was okay and he put back his gun where it was. If Annie only knew what he was up to.

********************************************

"What happen in there?" asked Annie.

"Oh! I just forgot to put a lock on one of the suitcases."

_Yeah right! _thought Allison _I just bet you it had something to do with that extra hot pink suitcase. If only I could remember which gang it is on his biceps. If only I could tell my mother, but someone's always there. I sure hope he doesn't endanger this family if not I swear to God I'm gonna kick his royal ass._

"Passengers boarding flight 112 to Barbados please proceed to gate 8." requested the lady over the PA.

"I guess that our queue" said Dennis breathing a breath of relief. They picked up their carry-ons and headed to gate 8.


	4. In Barbados At Last

Annie and Dennis were seated in the first set of window seats and Allison, Marilyn and Shawn were in the first set of seats in the middle row. The flight went uneventfully and they touched down on time, when Annie stepped on to the steps leading from the plane what she saw took her breath away, clear blue skies, the sun setting in the west and lush green pastures to her left. She just stood there looking at it all in awe and was snapped back into reality when a local who was quite proud of her homeland said,

"It's a beautiful sight isn't it?"

"Yes it sure is." then breathing in the clean, fresh air Annie said, "It's simply… breath-taking"

"Wait till you see the beaches. Where are you from? " the local asked as the flight had made a stopover in St. Lucia.

"Lynx City California."

"Nice I've been there once, it's a nice little town but a bit too much gangs for me. The people behind us are getting annoyed though."

"Ah! I see. It was nice talking to you." she said walking down to the tarmac where Dennis, Allison, Marilyn and Shawn were waiting impatiently. She apologized to them and they went for their luggage.

************************************

The Hilton hotel was located on the west coast of Barbados at Needham's point. It had about seven floors and was one of the island's best-known hotels. It boasted lush green lawns, and about two fairly sized pools. It also over-looked the clear blue waters of the Caribbean Sea. When the family saw it for the first time they were simply blown away and when they got to their room everyone was just amazed. Marilyn especially was blown away.

'Wow!! Marilyn said excitedly, "This room is sooo cool!" She ran her hand along one of the two king-sized beds, took off her shoes and jumped up and down on the bed. Annie shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk."

Allison and Shawn also took off their shoes and joined Marilyn. They were having the time of their lives.

"Woohoo! This is fun!" Allison shouted, "Come and join us mom!"

"Yeah! Come on mom!" Shawn said in agreement.

"Oh, I really shouldn't."

"Oh! Come on mom!" insisted the three.

"I really shouldn't." She smiled and slipped off her shoes, "Maybe just a little."

The four screamed in delight, so loudly that they could be heard from outside. Just then a manager was passing by, he had heard them and got a bit concerned so he knocked on the door and Annie answered it.

"Hello Miss, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh! Everything is just…." Annie looked the man up and down, he was of medium build, had short brown hair and the most enchanting blue eyes, much like Kevin."…fine. We were just jumping on a bed. It is soo nice and soft and cushiony." Annie said snapping back into reality and then slipping out again she mumbled under her breath, "And I'd sure like to get you in it."

"What's that Miss?" he asked snapping back into reality himself.

"Oh, I just said that I'd sure like sleeping in it."

"Ah! I'm sure that's what you said" and he gave her a look, much like the one Kevin used to give her when he knew that she was thinking something like that. "Okay. I'll leave you and your kids to jump on the bed. Just don't break it." He said whilst rubbing his hands together and then he winked at her.

"Will do. Hope to see you again.'"She waved at him and closed the door. She leaned against it and took a deep breath. _"He is just soo…fine. Damn" _she thought to herself.

"Who was that mom?" inquired Allison.

"Oh, it was just a manager."

"Ok then." She hesitated "You seemed to have gone somewhere, somewhere really far away. I haven't seen you like that since Dad died. God bless his soul."

"What you saw that?"

"Yeah. They didn't though."

She pointed towards Shawn and Marilyn who were still jumping on the bed.

***********************************

Meanwhile, in his hotel room Dennis receives a phone call.

"Hello, Good Evening. How may I be of service?" he said answering the phone.

"You know exactly how you may be of service." A lady with a very enchanting voice said, "When can I get my packages?"

"Soon enough. I'll have to work around the plans Annie has made so that she doesn't get suspicious especially that one Allison."

"I see." she hesitated, "where can I reach you at say, seven tonight?"

"Call me at the Careenage Grill."

"Okay. Be sure that NOONE suspects you and if they do you deal with them. Comprende?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Good." she then hung up.

Dennis then went to put his suitcases in the wardrobe, making sure that the hot pink one was far in the back and well secured.

**********************************

The Careenage Grill was a lot more spectacular than Annie, Allison, Marilyn and Shawn expected. The seats were nice and soft and comfy and the service was excellent. Dennis arrived shortly after and soon they were stuffing their mouths with the delicious and scrumptious Bajan food. When they were onto desert, a waiter told Dennis that his aunt wanted to speak to him. He asked to be excused and he went to take the call.

_His aunt, huh, I bet you it's someone else but whom? if I could only find out who it really is. Hmmm. _Allison thought to herself. She cleared her throat, "Mom I have to use the bathroom urgently."

"Okay, come back soon."

"I don't think I can."

"Oh! I get it. Run along now." When Allison was out of earshot Annie and the kids chuckled.

_Thank God that the bathroom is by the phone._ Allison thought to herself feeling very relieved.


	5. Allison meets the manager

Allison kept it low and went into the corridors leading to the bathroom, which was directly behind the telephone Dennis was to use. She pressed her ear to the wall:

"…ammm of course all of it is there and the damn ammo. What would a man of such high prestige as moi want with guns and drugs, besides the money associated with smuggling it?" Dennis stopped as the mysterious lady responded. "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. So what? I once _was_ a druggie. I've gotten way past that and I have you to thank for it. So when do you want me to drop of the goods?" Dennis fell silent as he listened to the lady's reply, "uh huh, eight p.m., Wednesday that's two days from now. Where?" he paused again as she named the location, " in Nelson Street??? Who the hell do you think I am??? How's about Garrison Hill?" he listened as the woman replied, "it's a date." Dennis hung up and proceeded to return to the table.

_Hmm…so I was right. He was in some illegal dealing_, Allison thought to herself,_ I ought to tell someone about this, but who? If I tell my mum she will confront him and he will end up dead and get away. Hmmm… maybe I should, but it will be better to let him rot in jail and watch him suffer. Serves him right for using us. Hmm… the cops would probably mess it up. If only my dad was here. Uh oh!_ Allison had to go to the bathroom and throw up the little food she ate. She suddenly got an ill feeling about what would go down.

"My aunt is so darn inconvenient." Dennis noticed that Allison was missing from the table, "umm where did Allison go?"

"She got the runs." Anne laughed, "every time she eats something, shall I say, foreign? She gets it."

"Oh, I see."

"Mum I feel very sick." Allison said returning from the bathroom, "can I go back to our hotel room?"

"Okay," Anne paused, " don't get lost on your way there."

"Don't worry mom I won't," Allison assured her, "I never do,"

"True, true." Anne said in agreement.

Allison went up the stairs leading to the fourth floor; this was Dennis' floor, however.

I have got to find out what he has got in that bag. I've gotta. Then I've gotta tell someone about my findings but who… Allison's thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey! You look familiar." Allison said to the manager. " Oh! Right! You are that guy my mum is hot for. You know you look a lot like my dad," she paused for a moment, "but he died."

"No, he didn't."

"What do you mean no he didn't??" Allison snapped. "What do you know about me?"

"Well I know you were born in Lynx City on the 15 of December in '92."

"Who the hell are you???"

"Your father."

"Nobody impersonates my father."

"But I am."

"I won't buy it"

"Well, you _are _stubborn…. Wait, don't you realize how cock-and-bull the story of how your father died is?"

"The story is a load of bullshit in my opinion."

"Hey watch your language!"

"Sorry, but still how _do_ you know…"

"I mean like who the hell would go opening a black box in the middle of a room that Al Queda laid hands on?"

"How do you know how he died?"

"How do you think I know?"

"I think you are a blasted…"

"Language. So what _was_ your father like, then?"

"Well, he was really smart. And caring and loving but he was a real ass for joining that strike team. He was a good man though. Not like the trash my mother's dating now."

"Why, what is wrong with him?" he asked with a look of concern mixed with a hint of disapproval.

"Well that ass…"

"Hey…"

"Sorry, well that douche bag is rather strange. My mom met him at a cocktail party. She introduced him to us at a family reunion. She had dropped us off and went to get him. When she came back with him no one liked him. They didn't let her know that though."

The manager rubbed his chin as if he was planning something.

" And the guy is so darn strange. I mean like he carried a hot pink suit case with him."

"Wait you mean he is here?"

"Yep! Sadly, and the man all of a sudden has an aunt calling him in the middle of his diner. I mean like what the fuck…"

"ALLISON!!!!"

"Heck then." She sucked her teeth. _Hmm... shall I tell him what I have discovered? Should I? Should I do it? Heck the guy is a manger I can get him to let me in Dennis' room. He is bound to do it he thinks he is my father…. So deranged. _She began to speak again, "Can I tell you something? Do you promise not to tell anyone else about it?"

"Anything for you munchkin."

"Hey! Don't call me that! Only my dad calls me that and even so I'm a 16 year old."

"But it's cute."

"16 year olds don't _do_ cute." Allison said in an as a matter-of-fact manner, " anyways, back to the point. When we were at the L.C.I.A. Dennis was summoned by security. When he and the guard came out the guard was as pale as a ghost. But wait it doesn't start there. Not even at the hot pink suitcase part. The guy lives in one of those neighbourhoods associated with drugs and gangs, the kind that creeps me out. I mean like what the hell kind of architect lives in a place like that? Oh, yeah! And he has a tattoo that I'm sure is gang related but which gang I'm not sure. Anyways, just now down by the Careenage Grill, he received a phone call from his so-called aunt. I followed him…"

"Did he see you?"

"Heck no! I told my mom I had the runs."

"Ahh! That's my girl!" the manager said patting Allison's head.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sowry."

"Continuing on. I over heard him saying something about guns, ammo and drugs. I learned that he was a druggie. They are to meet two days from now in a place called Garrison Hill. Well at first it was to be Nelson Street but he was like _who the hell do you think I am?_ "

"Cheater."

"What do you mean?"

"All two of those places are known to have prostitutes."

"My goodness!" Allison grinded her teeth and practically had steam coming out of her ears, "he will pay for hurting my mum!"

"Yes, yes he sure will. He'll get it from behind."

"No! I want him dead now."

"He will get it from behind den he gine dead."

"What kind of language is that? _Den he gine dead_?"

"It's Bajan dialect."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Allison took note of that, "I was looking to see what exactly he had in those bags"

"That's a very dangerous job. Let me help you. I think this is the break I've been waiting for."

"So you do this kind of work?"

"Yep! Sure do." He paused for a while, "how about you help me out too? Help me win back Lizzy's heart."

"I think you did." She shook her head in disbelief for she was actually beginning to believe he was her dad, " win her heart I mean not win it back, as far as I know you never had it."

"Have it your way. Let's get going before he comes up."

"Yeah, let's." Anne said in agreement. _He called mom Lizzy!_

"So," Anne stuffed some flying fish in her mouth, when she was done she finished speaking, "what is there to do here in Barbados?"

" There's lots to do." Dennis began to say, "we can go on a safari, visit Harrison's Cave. Spend the evening on the beach and watch the sun set."

"Mmm, sounds nice." Anne said whilst closing her eyes and picturing the two of them on the beach at sunset, " what else is there to do?"

" We can go paintball at the sporting range."

" Yeah! Let's do that tomorrow." Marilyn blurted out.

"I forgot ya'll are here!" Anne exclaimed.

"Uh huh. I could tell, Anne." Dennis said in agreement, "there's lots of other stuff to do, like shopping and we are here for a week and a half, so we should make the best of it."

" Sure thing."

" Anne, can you come to my room when the kids are settled in? I have something to show you."

"Okay, no problem honey brunch."

Marilyn snickered, "honey brunch, not even bunch!"

"Marilyn, shut up!"

"I'm sorry mummy."

"Better be."


End file.
